


Those Kinds of Movies

by fhartz91



Series: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016 [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, High School, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/fhartz91
Summary: An appalled Kurt starts discussing the fashion choices of the men in the porn video he and Blaine are watching. Unfortunately for Blaine, he's trying to get his boyfriend's clothes off at the same time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Klaine Advent Drabble prompt 'video'. Takes place while they're in high school, but after "The First Time" (obviously xD)

“I don’t get it,” Kurt says with remarkable control considering Blaine is working his way down his neck to his chest, lips grazing skin as Blaine eases the leopard print cardigan off Kurt’s shoulders.

“What?” Blaine murmurs, lightly sucking, doing his best not to leave a visible mark. “What don’t you get?”

“Well … _mmm_ ,” Kurt hums, finally sounding affected after fifteen minutes of distracted necking, “why do they always leave their shoes on in these videos? Is that for product placement or something?”

“I don’t think so.” Blaine chuckles, the sensation of his breath peppering Kurt’s skin exciting locales uncovered, successfully pulling Kurt’s attention away from the movie playing on Blaine’s laptop. “I’m not sure that Nike really wants to have their brand associated with gay porn.”

“Then _why_?” Kurt moans, the words drifting into silence as Blaine finds that one spot on Kurt’s neck that makes the wiring in his brain fizzle and pop.

“I think it’s aesthetic,” Blaine continues, even though minutes before he was miffed that Kurt seemed more involved in the movie they had started watching than in him. Though, to be fair, it seems that Kurt’s interests venture more along the lines of a fashion dilemma, so Blaine will let it go. “I mean, the backwards cap, the sports jersey … I think it’s supposed to invoke the _college jock_ image. Frat guys are very _in_ in gay porn, it seems.”

“L-look! That guy’s still wearing his backpack! Like, what? He couldn’t take it off _before_ pulling down his pants and getting on all fours?”

“I don’t know. I think it’s kind of _hot_.”

“How can that be _hot_?”

“Well, think of it this way …” Blaine pauses a second to wrestle with the buttons of Kurt’s button down, whimpering internally when he spots another shirt waiting underneath. “He walks through the door. He sees his lover waiting for him, half-dressed, already hard, and he’s so eager to get fucked that that’s all he thinks about. Taking off his shoes or his backpack don’t matter - just dropping his pants and getting on his hands and knees. That kind of urgency, the desperation … it’s _erotic_.”

“Well, all I can think about is the fact that if his Calculus book is anywhere as thick as mine, it’s probably smacking him in the back of the head. Concussion city.”

The man on his hands and knees in the video starts grunting, “Yes! God, yes! Fuck me! Fuck me!” and Blaine smiles against Kurt’s skin. “I’m not sure if that’s the _thick_ he’s worried about right now.”

“Ugh! You know, you can be really crude when you want to be, Blaine Anderson.”

“Crude can be nice sometimes. But I like what you are.”

“And what’s that?”

“Elegant.” Blaine finally gets through the buttons and slowly pulls the tails from Kurt’s jeans. “Stylish. Demure, but not afraid to take risks …” The shirt comes completely free and Blaine removes it, revealing more of Kurt’s body, but he’s still hidden by a considerable amount of layers “… and _sexy as hell_.”

Kurt giggles, ignoring the blush in his cheeks long enough to watch Blaine lift up his own two shirts, which haven’t been touched in Blaine’s efforts to get Kurt undressed, pull them over his head and toss them to the floor.

“So, do you think it would make sex with me hotter if I kept _my_ clothes on?” Kurt asks as Blaine returns to the task of uncovering Kurt’s torso.

“Unfortunately no.”

“Why not?”

“With the amount of layers you wear, I’d never reach you.”

 


End file.
